Recordações
by Uhura
Summary: Eu reconheci no mesmo instante o lírio amarelo, agora ocre, tão carregado de sentimento. Não fazia idéia de que ela guardava isso. Abaixei-me para pegar a flor, que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda fazia com que eu pensasse no olhar da minha menina."


Recordações

Disclaimer: As personagens não me pertencem; este texto não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Recordações**

_(à Suelen Snape, afinal este sempre foi o nosso ship)_

Todos os dias fazemos todas as refeições juntas, e nos vemos muitas vezes, cruzando-nos nos corredores ou no pátio. É um colégio imenso, e às vezes até parece proposital que ela esteja passando perto do Campo de Quadribol, ou eu, da sala onde ela dá as suas aulas, e, ao menos de minha parte, é, de fato, premeditado. Então nosso olhar funde-se numa deliciosa alegria enigmática. Sempre sozinhas aos olhos de todos, e sempre profundamente conectadas, alma com alma, coração com coração.

Naquela manhã de domingo eu estava vestindo somente uma camisa branca, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto dela, minha dama, minha apaixonante dama, olhando a sua prateleira de livros. Escolhi um volume grosso e aparentemente complexo. Tirei-o, abrindo-o em qualquer página. Não fazia o menor sentido pra mim, era grego, e eu não falava grego, muito embora ela falasse. Fechei e escolhi outro, e de novo e de novo. Umas quatro vezes seguidas, até que, ao abrir um, algo escorregou e ficou lá, pregado no chão.

Eu reconheci no mesmo instante o lírio amarelo, agora ocre, tão carregado de sentimento. Não fazia idéia de que ela guardava isso. Larguei o livro e abaixei-me para pegar a flor, que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda fazia com que eu pensasse no olhar profundamente doce da minha menina. A minha menina, minha, e por mim tão querida.

Foi há muitos anos que eu entreguei aquele lírio, num outono, e todo o chão estava coberto de folhas, eu me lembro bem. Quando andávamos, as folhas secas, secas como está essa flor agora, estalavam debaixo de nossos pés. Nenhuma de nós ousava falar qualquer coisa, mas ambas sabíamos o que estava acontecendo e em que isso implicaria. Ela estava começando sua carreira em Hogwarts, vinha de uma família tão nobre, e eu era uma desajuizada, uma louca assumida, e ninguém se surpreendia quando me via caída de tão bêbada depois de uma derrota. Eu estava na liga! No Holyhead Harpies! Não podia decepcionar, não podia ME decepcionar mais comigo mesma, eu não agüentava mais ser só uma jogadora, viver só de aparência e nem pra isso servir. Mas eu mudei por ela, e quando entreguei aquela humilde e simples flor ela soube, soube que eu seria uma bruxa diferente se me desse uma chance.

Ah! E Minerva foi a luz da minha vida. Em todos esses anos jamais pensei em felicidade sem lembrar de seu riso gostoso, ou de seu carinho gentil. Ao ver a flor ali no chão, estática e imutável, pensei em nossa relação. Por mais que ninguém soubesse, por mais que não quiséssemos gerar polêmica alguma, e preferíssemos nossos sorrateiros encontros camuflados, éramos felizes. Éramos e ainda somos, e... seremos enquanto ambas estiverem aqui. Por ela eu vim trabalhar em Hogwarts e tornei minha vida tão mais pacata e estável, e por ela eu levanto toda manhã e sorrio.

Peguei o lírio do chão e me pus a fitá-lo, como que hipnotizada pelas lembranças enormemente significativas. Não só as boas, porque tivemos nossos desentendimentos e nossas dificuldades, mas especialmente as boas. Nossos flertes singelos, nossos olhares, risos, o corpo dela debaixo dos lençóis, como estava quando me voltei à ela com a flor ainda em mãos. Tão linda aos meus olhos, tão perfeitamente bela.

Devolvi a flor ao seu lugar, dentro do mesmo livro de capa escura, e, por sua vez, o livro à estante, e passei unicamente a observá-la. Ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que a tão rígida professora de Transfigurações de Hogwarts era, na realidade, uma criatura meiga e sensível. E, por Mérlin! Linda. Completamente linda, com os cabelos negríssimos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, e todas as curvas à mostra, contornadas pelas cobertas finas. Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse que nós nos amamos. Ninguém acreditaria.


End file.
